Lalaloopsy: Band Together
}}Lalaloopsy: Band Together (También llamada en algunas ocasiones por su título original "Lalaloopsy: The musical") es una película animada directa a video con carácter musical producida por Splash Entertainment el 11 de agosto del 2015 y fue distribuida por Lionsgate. De momento es la última película de Lalaloopsy producida por MGA. La película fue emitida el 16 de septiembre del 2015 en Nick Jr., contando como el "episodio" final de la serie de TV después de que MGA y Viacom rompieran su acuerdo de seguir produciendo la serie. En latinoamérica, Discovery Kids nunca emitió la película y "Cambio de casa" actúa como el episodio final. La creación de esta película pudo haber inspirado la creación de la serie de Netflix debido a que hay bastantes similitudes: múltiples instancias de musicales y el que Storm E. presente miedo escénico al punto en que abandona el escenario en un capítulo. Sinopsis Luego de un malentendido en el que Jewel cree que Keys le estaba dedicando una canción, la primera junta a Keys con la guitarrista Strings y la baterista Sticks en una gira por Lalaloopsylandia para que toquen la canción. Sin embargo no todo es tan fácil para el grupo ya que deberán enfrentarse a discusiones internas y un caso de pánico escénico. Argumento La serie se enfoca en la recién llegada Keys Sharps 'N' Flats, quien quiere tocar en un concierto en vivo con su piano. Mientras practicaba durante la noche y se imaginaba realizar su sueño, Jewel Sparkles la escucha a distancia mientras iba a dormir y le llamó la atención la letra de la canción ya que escuchó la frase "Sparkle and shine like the star you are" y pensó que se centraba en ella debido a que "Sparkles" es su apellido, por tanto ella va a su casa y le propone ser famosa bajo su tutela de manager. Dot mientras tanto descubre una constelación que solo aparece con música. Paralelamente, Spot comienza a inspirarse por la música de Keys después de que se le agotaran las ideas de realizar una nueva obra de arte. En la mañana, Jewel le sugiere a Keys que busquen miembros para formar una banda y le presenta el garaje de Ace como lugar de práctica. Dot mientras tanto le comenta a Bea sobre su descubrimiento de una galaxia que solo aparece al sonar música. Un día después, Ace, Dot, Bea y Spot se postulan como candidatos a la banda, pero no logran calificar para ser incluidos en la banda. Más adelante mientras Forest buscaba jarabe de arce, se encuentra con Sticks la cual acababa de mudarse a Lalaloopsyland y practicaba sola en medio del bosque. Tras ver el fichero mientras se retiraba, Forest le sugiere a Sticks de concursar como una baterista de la banda, a lo que ella acepta. En un siguiente cambio de escena, se introduce a Strings y su gato Tabby quienes llegan atrasados a la audición. Tras encontrarse las tres chicas, se presentan y tocan juntas pero Sticks hace un solo de tambores que descuadra al resto de las chicas. Jewel le pone nombre a la reciente formada banda como las "The Buttonnettes" y les propone ir de tour por toda Lalaloopsylandia, pero Keys se muestra preocupada al principio debido a su miedo escénico y para resolver este problema, sugiere a las chicas seguir practicando. En la noche, Jewel va donde Spot a pedirle un afiche para la banda, quien se inspira con la música de las Buttonnettes. Mientras que Bea y Dot se coordinan para ver la nueva constelación musical de Dot en bus debido a que la segunda no puede ver las estrellas por las luces. thumb|260px|Strings practicando para la audición En la mañana, Sticks llega atrasada y Jewel les muestra el afiche oficial para la banda. Más adelante, Sticks no se sincroniza con las chicas y tienen una pequeña discusión en donde la primera se retira al bosque tras una crítica. Spot mientras tanto, pierde inspiración en hacer un arpa a partir de una silla al dejar de escuchar la música de la banda. Sticks se encuentra con Forest y le comenta que a pesar de que es buena haciendo las cosas sola, algunas veces uno tiene que trabajar en equipo para ser parte de algo más grande. Dicho consejo surgió después de que Sticks se diera cuenta que su música sin las chicas no es lo mismo. Repentinamente, las chicas llegan y se disculpan componiendo una canción de paso demostrando que son mejores juntas y continúan tocándolo como una canción de practica. Spot de paso vuelve a escuchar la canción y se inspira terminando su extravagante creación. En la mañana, Dot y Bea llegan en autobús con un telescopio como forma de prestarle el vehículo a las chicas y a la vez convencerlas de acompañarlas en el tour, mientras que también llegan Ace con Spot a la escena como el mecánico de la banda y como una fan en busca de la inspiración respectivamente. Posteriormente las chicas preparan el bus pintándolo y se encaminan en el tour pero Keys sigue indecisa por su miedo escénico. 260px|thumb|Las chicas ayudando a Keys a superar su miedo escénico. Por la noche, las chicas llegan pero Keys deja abruptamente el escenario en mitad del concierto y todas las demás protagonistas y secundarias las siguen para saber que ocurrió ya que sus eventos secundarios de interés desaparecieron con la partida de Keys. La última comenta que tiene miedo escénico, pero Jewel y las chicas la animan de cantar otra vez diciéndole que son una banda (Buttonnetes), que ella fue cosida para este trabajo y que de su música derivan eventos de agrado para las otras chicas (Las estrellas de Dot y la nueva inspiración de Spot). Keys ya animada nuevamente va de tour al siguiente punto de destino: un escenario en un claro de Lalaloopsylandia, pero se demoran un día completo en llegar debido a que se descompone el bus. Tras llegar allá, a las Buttonnettes les va bien con su presentación y Jewel usa su vestido de fiesta llamando respectivamente a Peanut, Crumbs y Peanut. Mientras tanto Bea, Dot, Ace y Spot se concentran en sus actividades derivadas de la música de las Buttonnettes. Tras haber superado su miedo escénico, se asume que las Buttonnetes les fue bien en sus próximos destinos considerando el fin del conflicto propio de Keys. Línea de tiempo *Considerando que rápidamente Jewel pide a sus amigas que usen sus atuendos de la Super Silly Party de forma tan casual. Es seguro asumir que la película ocurre un tiempo después de los webisodios Super Silly Party. *Este es otro episodio en el que Jewel confirma que las Lalaloopsies están conscientes de que son muñecas(Minuto 35:24) consolando a Keys sobre su abrupta salida del escenario You are not making fool of yourself, you are stitched from it. And it was just a one performance. *Este es el último medio masivo que concluye con un "The End". La flauta de émbolo que lo acompañaba sin embargo, seguiría sonando en "Somos las Lalaloopsy". Personajes Protagónicos *Keys Sharps 'N' Flats *Sticks Boom Crash *Strings Pick 'N' Strum *Jewel Sparkles Secundarios o de soporte *Dot Starlight *Spot Splatter Splash *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Ace Fender Bender *Forest Evergreen Cameos breves *Trinket Sparkles (Cameo en retrato) *Pickles B.L.T. *Pix E. Flutters *Sunny Side Up *Patch Treasurechest *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Peppy Pom Poms *Prairie Dusty Trails *Pillow Featherbed *Tippy Tumblelina *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Peanut Big Top *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Canciones *Sparkle and shine *If you believed in you *On a roll *Better right now Lugares mostrados *Casa de Keys *Casa de Jewel *Casa de Strings *Librería de Bea *Observatorio de Dot *Casa de Spot *Faro de Marina Videos Sticks Boom Crash Sewn On Date Lalaloopsy Referencias en:Lalaloopsy: Band Together Categoría:Películas